Anos Vazios
by Mystik
Summary: Uma maldição, uma missão, uma tragédia, uma nova chance. Eles nunca imaginaram que um dia ficariam juntos. COMPLETA.
1. Prólogo

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik.

* * *

**Anos Vazios - Prólogo**

_Havia essa mulher, no alto de seus trinta anos. Ela era casada e tinha um filho maravilhoso, que lhe dava muitas alegrias. Ela amava seu marido mais do que tudo no mundo._

_Foi quando o destino interviu em sua felicidade. Por um acaso, seu marido sofreu um acidente fatal. Quando soube da morte de seu amado, essa mulher ficou inconsolável. Nem o fato de que ainda havia seu filho para criar tirou ela de seu estado de tristeza e depressão._

_O que poucos sabiam é que essa mulher era uma bruxa. Das melhores. Mas havia desistido de seu dom por amor. E de que lhe adiantara? Nada._

_Aos poucos seu coração fora definhando assim como seu corpo. Um dia, num final de uma tarde de verão, essa mulher foi até o mar. Ela subiu no rochedo mais alto e distante, cujas pedras eram castigadas pelas ondas furiosas do oceano. Ela ergueu o rosto magro e fitou o horizonte._

_Sua voz então ergueu-se aos céus, e juntando todo seu talento e suas forças sobrenaturais, ela proclamou um feitiço, uma maldição._

_- Todos aqueles do meu sangue, a partir deste feitiço serão impedidos de amar. Se eles se apaixonarem com todo seu ser, o amado sofrerá uma morte terrível. Assim, livro-os deste sofrimento que é o amor._

_Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de seu corpo cair ao mar e ser consumido pela força da natureza._

**CONTINUA.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik.

* * *

**Anos Vazios - Primeira Parte**

- Encomenda para Hidaka-san! – disse o carteiro, após bater levemente na porta de vidro da Koneko. Todos os presentes na floricultura viraram seus olhos para o homem, principalmente três deles.

Ken achou muito estranho. Desde que entrara para a Kritiker, ele fora considerado 'morto'. E agora ele tinha uma encomenda? Com cautela ele pegou o pequeno pacote das mãos do homem e assinou o formulário, despedindo-se dele. Yoji se aproximou com um ar sério.

- Estranho não?

- É... – disse revirando o pacote e arregalando os olhos quando viu o remetente.

- O que foi Ken? – disse o loiro após ver semblante do jogador.

- N-nada... é, Yoji, você pode cuidar das minhas tarefas por alguns minutos? – sem esperar a resposta, o moreninho desapareceu porta adentro, subindo em direção os quartos.

Aya apenas observou o outro desaparecer pela porta e então encarou o playboy arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia do que se trata. – disse Yoji, vendo a dúvida implícita nos olhos do espadachim.

**

* * *

**

Ken entrou no quarto e trancou a porta com cuidado, sem querer que ninguém entrasse lá por ora. Ele então se sentou na cama e começou a abrir o pacote. Dois objetos caíram em seu colo: um álbum de fotografias e uma carta. Pegando a carta, que estava meio amarelada, começou a ler:

"_Gostaríamos de informar ao senhor Hidaka Ken que sua avó, de nome Hidaka Chiori acaba de falecer, devido a complicações cardíacas. Como desejo da paciente, entregamos os seguintes itens no endereço em mãos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hospital Kataori"._

Suas mãos tremeram enquanto mil perguntas rodavam sua cabeça. Sua avó morrera? Quando? E o mais importante? _Como_ ela sabia que ele estava vivo e onde morava?

O moreninho tinha uma afeição profunda pela avó. Desde que seus pais haviam morrido quando tinha apenas dois anos, fora ela quem o criara e o educara. Doera mais do que nunca quando tivera que fingir sua própria morte, sabendo que aquilo significava nunca mais vê-la.

Ken limpou algumas lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos verdes e então pegou o álbum e abriu. A primeira foto já o abalou: Havia uma mulher, de olhos verdes iguais ao dele e um homem que era sua cara, tirando os olhos. Eles seguravam um bebê, que ele tinha certeza que...

- Meus pais... – sussurrou passando os dedos pela fotografia, acariciando aqueles rostos que não se lembrava, por terem morrido cedo demais.

Foi folheando o álbum, vendo fotos de seus pais mais jovens, de fotos do casamento deles, tudo que nunca vira na casa da avó quando ainda morava lá. No último plástico, porém, estava um papel guardado, nenhuma foto. Curioso, ele pegou o papel e viu se tratar de um bilhete. A letra curvada reconheceu como sendo de sua avó. As palavras escritas tiraram seu ar.

"Sei o que fez. E o perdôo. Só espero que na escuridão você ache a pessoa que lhe faça feliz".

Um soluço foi acompanhado de outro enquanto Ken abraçava o álbum.

**

* * *

**

Os três estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, com semblantes que variavam do tédio, para a preocupação até curiosidade.

- E ele não desceu desde então? – disse Omi, já informado do acontecimento estranho daquela tarde.

- Não. – disse Yoji, fumando um cigarro distraidamente.

- Acho melhor vermos o que aconteceu. – disse Aya. Os dois loiros o encaram com surpresa. O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha – Que foi?

- Você... realmente está preocupado... com um de nós? – disse o ex-detetive.

O ruivo lhe deu um ar gélido.

- Já que vocês não se movem, eu mesmo vou ver o que houve. – disse, ignorando o comentário do mais velho.

Após o líder sair, Yoji colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Aí tem...

- Como assim Yoji-kun?

- Acho que algo vai acontecer nessa casa. – disse apenas, terminando de fumar.

**

* * *

**

O moreno ouviu as batidas leves, mas nem se dignou a responder. Ele estava perdido num mundo de lembranças, de remorso e principalmente saudade.

Sua avó sabia! Mas como? E como o achara? E por nunca viera atrás dele, pedindo respostas?

A batida voltou, um pouco mais forte. Ele bufou, irritado. Sua voz saiu rouca por causa do choro de horas antes.

- O que foi!

Aya se assustou um pouco com a voz do outro. Parecia que andara chorando por horas... ele franziu a sobrancelha e respondeu.

- É o Aya. Queremos saber quando você vai sair daí.

- Vai embora!

O ruivo suspirou impaciente.

- Vai abrir a porta ou eu vou ter que abri-la a força?

Apenas o silêncio o respondeu. Sua paciência, que já era pouca, se esgotou. Ele ia arrombar a porta quando ela abriu bruscamente, fazendo ele dar de cara com o moreno.

Ken parecia ter apanhado. Seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e vermelhos. Seu rosto todo estava marcado e seu cabelo bagunçado. O espadachim sentiu algo fisgar em seu coração ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Já abri. Satisfeito? – resmungou o moreninho, dando de costas o espadachim e indo até sua cama.

Ainda meio atordoado, Aya adentrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Então caminhou até o jogador e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu Ken?

- Por que se importa? – disse rancoroso, mas se arrependeu assim que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca. Ele viu o ruivo encara-lo, com algo parecido com dor nos olhos.

- É verdade. – disse num tom frio – Porque deveria me importar? Fujimiya Aya nunca se importa com ninguém, não é?

Quando viu o espadachim sair do quarto abruptamente, ele se xingou de todos os nomes que conhecia.

**

* * *

**

- Ken, abre a porta, é o Yoji.

O moreno parou de encarar o teto e mirou a porta, desejando ter lasers nos olhos.

- Já disse pra me deixar em paz!

- A Manx está aqui.

Ken levantou-se a contragosto da cama. Ele queria, pelo menos por um tempo, esquecer que trabalhava para a Kritiker, que era um assassino. Era pedir demais?

O moreninho foi até o banheiro e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, apesar disso não atenuar os olhos vermelhos. Ele então se dirigiu a sala de missões.

O atleta soube antes mesmo de chegar lá que todos os olhos se voltariam para ele. Estranhamente, apenas um ele temia encarar: íris violetas.

Manx nada disse. Havia sido informada, horas antes por Omi, do comportamento estranho de Siberian. E era algo que ela iria investigar a fundo.

- Weiss, a missão é bem simples. Este homem que está no prontuário que cada um de vocês recebeu é um perigoso traficante de órgãos. Muitas pessoas têm desaparecido do hospital onde ele costuma atuar, pessoas que em sua maioria não possuem mais família ou contato com ela. O hospital para cobrir essas faltas, simula suas mortes quando na verdade elas são apenas colocadas em coma induzido. Bombay recebeu a localização do laboratório, que conseguimos a muito custo. Vocês devem mata-lo e destruir o laboratório.

**

* * *

**

O silêncio era mortal no prédio. Quatro sombras se movimentavam habilmente, com destino ao subsolo. Aya não podia evitar em observar Ken. Aparentemente ele estava bem, mas para o ruivo ele parecia mecânico demais, longe demais.

Eles chegaram perto do subsolo e, como combinado, se dividiram em dois grupos. Balinese e Bombay começaram a montar as bombas, Siberian e Abyssinian iriam cortar a energia de todos os experimentos do traficante.

Ken entrou por uma das portas laterais, sendo banhado por uma tênue luz. Aya entrou logo atrás dele.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreninho a ninguém em particular.

Vários tubos, de três metros de altura, estavam cheios de um líquido borbulhante que era iluminado por uma luz verde. E dentro havia pessoas. Várias delas.

- Provavelmente são as pessoas que desapareceram do hospital. – disse o ruivo indo até um painel do lado dos tubos.

O jogador encarava as pessoas com um pouco de choque. Elas não mereciam isso! Foi quando ele viu.

Suas pernas se mexeram de modo automático até ele parar em frente de um dos tubos. Sua mão ergueu-se e tocou a superfície de vidro. Aya ergueu o rosto do painel e viu o gesto. Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- Siberian, o que foi?

- Obaa-san...

O espadachim arregalou os olhos e então foi até perto do outro.

- O que você disse?

Ken tinha fechado o punho contra o vidro.

- Eles disseram que ela havia morrido!

O espadachim encostou a mão no braço do moreninho, mas este se desvencilhou com força.

- Siberian...

- Siberian porra nenhuma! Eles mentiram pra mim! Enquanto eu estava sofrendo, eles estavam usando a obaa-san de cobaia!

Aya segurou no braço dele, mas dessa vez mais firmemente. Sua voz saiu autoritária.

- Siberian, temos que desligar os sistemas e sair daqui.

- Eu não vou deixa-la aqui!

- Mesmo que você a tire do tubo, é tarde demais, ela não vai sobreviver muito e você sabe disso.

- Então vou deixa-la no tubo até achar um jeito!

- Nossa missão é destruir o laboratório, o traficante e as evidências.

- Foda-se a missão! Obaa-san não é uma 'evidência' e eu não vou deixa-la morrer!

– gritou Ken, cada vez mais exaltado.

Aya apertou o braço que segurava, estreitando os olhos. Se o moreno continuasse a gritar assim, iria atrair a atenção do traficante antes da hora. Não vendo outra solução ele chamou pelo intercomunicador.

- Balinese, Bombay. Siberian está causando problemas.

O atleta encarou o ruivo incrédulo. Então se atirou contra o outro, dando um soco no rosto dele.

- Como você se atreve Aya? Se fosse a _sua_ irmã, você não diria isso, seu filho da puta!

- Eu estou aqui para completar a missão. E é Abyssinian. – replicou de modo frio, devolvendo o soco no outro.

Ken bateu contra o vidro onde sua avó estava, devido ao impacto do soco, fazendo ele rachar. Ele deslizou até o chão, tossindo um pouco, vendo seu sangue cair de sua boca. Ele levantou-se e logo se voltou para a avó, constatando com horror que o líquido borbulhante agora começava a vazar.

- Olha o que você fez! Se ela não conseguir se salvar, eu nunca vou te perdoar Aya! – ele se dirigiu até o painel, tentando achar uma maneira, qualquer coisa.

Nesse momento Omi e Yoji entraram na sala e apenas scanearam rapidamente a situação: o vidro quebrado, a marca vermelha no rosto do ruivo, Ken se mexendo freneticamente na frente do painel. A voz de Aya saiu autoritária.

- Bombay, você tem algum dardo para apagar Siberian?

- Eu tenho tranqüilizante, mas... Abyssinian...

- Faça-o.

Ken voltou-se para o ruivo ao ouvir isso e foi em direção a ele, empunhando as garras.

- Eu te mato, desgraçado!

Antes que ele conseguisse chegar ao destino, um dardo acertou em cheio seu pescoço. Ele caiu com um baque no chão. Yoji olhava tudo com a sobrancelha erguida. Devia haver um motivo para o outro agir assim, certo?

- Balinese, me ajude a carregar ele pra fora daqui. Bombay, consegue desligar o sistema e sair daqui sozinho?

- Consigo sim Abyssinian. Mas... porque ele estava...

- Explico depois. Não temos muito tempo

O loiro ajudou a pegar o moreno inconsciente enquanto sua intuição dizia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

**

* * *

**

- Como ele está?

- Ainda apagado. Deve acordar daqui uma hora, mais ou menos.

Aya suspirou pesadamente. Eles estavam na sala, esperando Omi voltar do quarto de Ken. A missão havia sido completada com sucesso.

- Muito bem Aya, agora você poderia explicar o porque dele agir assim? – inquiriu Yoji, cruzando os braços.

- Uma das pessoas que estavam naqueles tubos... pelo o que ele disse... era a avó dele.

- Nani! – exclamou o loiro – E você deixou a gente continuar com a missão mesmo assim?

- Não havia nada mais que pudéssemos fazer Kudou! Todas aquelas pessoas já estavam mortas, por assim dizer.

- Isso é verdade Yoji-kun. Mesmo que tirássemos alguém de lá, esta pessoa morreria logo em seguida.

- Isso explica porque ele agiu assim.

- Eu tentei argumentar com ele, mas ele não quis me ouvir.

- Eu imagino como você deve ter argumentado com ele. – disse o playboy cheio de sarcasmo.

Aya levantou-se do sofá num rompante, estreitando os olhos. Sua voz saiu ácida, cheia de ódio.

- Tente argumentar com uma pessoa que ela deve deixar alguém querido morrer e você vai ter uma idéia do que houve.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu da sala, indo para seu quarto. Omi caiu numa das poltronas, sentindo o começo de uma enxaqueca. Yoji bufou e então saiu da sala também. Precisava de um cigarro.

**

* * *

**

Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-os pesados. Um gosto amargo predominava na sua boca. Ele tentou levantar-se, ainda meio desnorteado. Num momento estavam no laboratório, na missão e depois...

A missão! Num gesto brusco o jogador levantou-se da cama. Ele constatou com horror que usava apenas a calça do seu pijama. E que estava no seu quarto. Ele andou freneticamente no local, procurando suas garras, em qualquer lugar. Achou-as debaixo da pilha que era suas roupas da missão.

Após coloca-las, ele estreitou os olhos. Ele escancarou a porta do quarto andando rápido pelo corredor. Omi abriu a porta do seu, estranhando o barulho. Ele viu o moreninho passar.

- Ken-kun, já acordou...

Ele viu as garras na mão direita do atleta e arregalou os olhos. Ele se dirigiu rapidamente até o quarto de Yoji.

- Yoji-kun! Abra, rápido!

Ken deu um chute na porta do ruivo, abrindo-a com força. Aya estava sentado no balcão da janela, usando também apenas a calça do pijama. Ele voltou seus olhos para a porta e arregalou-os.

- Eu disse que ia te matar maldito. – sibilou o jogador, antes de avançar contra o espadachim.

Aya só teve tempo de desviar da garra, vendo-a atingir a parede onde sua cabeça estava, arrancando um pedaço dela. Ele rolou pelo chão e pegou sua katana encostada na parede a tempo de sofrer outro ataque do moreno. Ele bloqueou a garra, e eles se encararam.

- Ken...

- Cala a boca, maldito! Eu te odeio Aya... te odeio! – gritou o jogador, sentindo lágrimas quentes inundarem seus olhos verdes – Você vai morrer, eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

Ele deu um chute no estômago do ruivo, fazendo-o cambalear com o impacto. Ele avançou novamente, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, um par de braços segurou-o.

- Me solta!

- Calminha aí Ken.

- Me solta Yoji, senão eu mato você também!

Omi encarava tudo da porta, assustado. Porque ele estava agindo dessa maneira? Aya levantou-se, cuspindo um pouco de sangue no chão. Ele se aproximou do moreno.

- Pare de agir como um idiota Ken.

- Cala a boca! Você vai morrer, e daí Aya-chan vai sentir na pele o que eu estou sentindo agora! – gritou o moreninho.

O ruivo o socou. Sua voz saiu mortalmente fria.

- Não envolva minha irmã nessa história.

- Você não devia ter envolvido minha avó na história também! Filho da puta! – Ken estava fora de si e tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar do loiro, mas ele o segurava de maneira forte.

- Omi, pegue mais tranqüilizantes. Aya... ligue para a Manx. – disse o playboy, sério.

Eles fizeram o que Yoji falara sem hesitar. Ken começou a gritar ameaças para o ruivo e agora para o loiro. Sua garra causava arranhões no braço do ex-detetive e ele se debatia como uma fera enjaulada.

**

* * *

**

- Não tenho outra alternativa. Siberian vai ter que ser afastado. Até que ele recupere o bom senso, ou quem sabe, de uma vez por todas.

Os três estavam em silêncio. Ken, depois de muita luta fora apagado e estava preso em seu quarto, para não tentar mais nada. Manx suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu vou com ele.

Ela voltou seus olhos para o líder da Weiss.

- O que quer dizer com isso Abyssinian?

- É por minha culpa que ele está fora de si. Então eu vou me afastar com ele e ter certeza que ele vai se recuperar.

A ruiva apenas o encarou longamente.

- Muito bem. A Kritiker possui uma casa isolada numa praia particular há algumas horas daqui, própria para esses casos. Vocês irão para lá amanhã. Por enquanto Siberian ficará preso até que ele não ofereça mais perigo para você, tudo bem?

- Certo.

A ruiva se retirou. Ele então se dirigiu ao loiro.

- Yoji... preciso de um favor seu.

- O que quer Aya? – perguntou o playboy estranhando.

- Como você foi um detetive, preciso que ache algo pra mim. Acho que pode ajudar na recuperação de Ken. É só um palpite, mas...

- Claro, se for pra ajudar ele.

Depois de explicar o que queria, Yoji sorriu e se retirou. Omi também deu boa noite e foi para seu quarto. Aya deixou-se cair na poltrona, esfregando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

Aquilo era culpa sua. Apesar de doloridas, as acusações de Ken eram verdadeiras. E ele iria tentar remediar o estrago que causara. Com todas as suas forças.

**CONTINUA.**

Mystik


	3. Capítulo 2

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik.

* * *

**Anos Vazios - Segunda parte**

A casa parecia ser escolhida a dedo para férias longas. Talvez verão, ele não sabia dizer. Ela tinha dois andares e era feita quase que inteira de madeira. Seus degraus se dirigiam para a praia particular, provavelmente outra propriedade da Kritiker.

No primeiro andar ficava a pequena sala, composta de dois sofás e uma mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas. Uma estante de mogno completava a decoração, e nela havia alguns livros aleatórios. Por uma das portas laterais podia se entrar na cozinha, toda feita de azulejo azul-claro.

No segundo andar, havia três quartos. Dois eram de solteiro e um era para casais. As camas eram forradas de seda azul-marinho e os móveis também eram de mogno. Nos três quartos havia uma enorme janela que dava de frente para o mar.

Era simples, mas aconchegante, pensou Aya, colocando as malas no seu quarto de solteiro. Ken ficaria no outro. Ele terminou de abrir a mala e então suspirou. Seriam férias longas.

Depois daquela noite onde tudo ficara acertado com Manx, o ruivo pensou seriamente se essa seria a melhor idéia mesmo. Afinal, o jogador quase tentara mata-lo. Como ele podia ter certeza que isso não iria acabar acontecendo quando estivessem sozinhos lá?

Mas no terceiro dia da tentativa, a atitude do moreninho mudara radicalmente. Se isso era bom ou ruim, nenhum dos três assassinos poderia dizer. Ele fora solto das amarras que o prendiam, mas se confinara em seu quarto. Ele não comia, não falava, ficava apenas o tempo todo sentado na bancada da janela segurando o que parecia ser um álbum de fotografias nas mãos.

Omi tentava anima-lo, tentava fazer Ken sair do estado de 'choque' que se encontrava, tudo sem sucesso. Depois fora a vez de Yoji, mas nada resultou da tentativa. Aya se encontrou com uma espécie de zumbi em sua companhia quando foram escoltados para a casa na praia.

Ele terminou de arrumar suas roupas e então se dirigiu até o quarto que Ken ocuparia. Ele nem se surpreendeu com a cena: o jogador sentara na enorme janela, segurando aquele maldito álbum novamente. Ele se aproximou a passos largos, dizendo num tom exaltado.

- Eu te proíbo de ficar desse jeito aqui Hidaka!

O silêncio foi sua resposta. Ele bufou, exasperado. Ótimo começo. Foi quando seu celular tocou. Ele se afastou do moreno catatônico e atendeu.

- Moshi, moshi?

- É o Yoji. Achei algo que possa te ajudar.

Aya sorriu levemente, sem perceber que era observado por olhos verdes.

- Ótimo, achei que ia ficar de mãos atadas.

- Vá até o centro da cidade perto da casa que um agente da Kritiker vai te entregar, eu pedi para a Manx.

- Obrigado... Yoji.

- Se eu souber que ele piorou, você vai sofrer até a morte.

- Eu sei.

- Ja ne.

Aya desligou o aparelho e suspirou aliviado. Sem olhar para o outro, saiu do quarto, pretendendo ir se encontrar com o agente da Kritiker.

Ken observou o pequeno sorriso nos lábios que achou serem feitos de pedra. Sem saber porque seu coração deu um pequeno pulo em seu peito. Era tão estranho ver Aya sorrir... que quando isso ocorria, ele não podia deixar de ficar maravilhado.

Assim que o espadachim saiu do quarto, o moreninho voltou seus olhos para o álbum gasto de tanto ser manuseado. Ele abriu-o e começou a ver as fotos de seus pais pela milésima vez naquela semana.

**

* * *

**

Já era noite alta quando o espadachim voltou para a casa. Ele aproveitara a ida até a cidade e comprara alguns mantimentos. Fazia muito tempo que não cozinhava, desde que seus pais haviam morrido, mas ele achava que ainda podia dar conta do recado.

Ele colocou as compras na mesa e pegou a caixa de formato médio que recebera do agente. Respirando fundo, ele começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar, indo até o quarto de Ken.

Chegando lá, viu que o local estava vazio, mas um barulho baixo de água correndo podia ser ouvido do banheiro. O espadachim sentou-se na cama de solteiro, decidindo por esperar o moreninho. Foi quando suas mãos esbarraram no álbum, que estava em cima dos lençóis.

Deixando sua curiosidade dominar, ele colocou a caixa de lado e pegou o álbum. Abriu e observou a primeira página. Um casal com um bebê. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha diante do homem, que era a cópia de Ken, tirando os olhos. As íris verdes estavam na mulher.

- Os pais dele... ?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo!

O ruivo levou um susto ao ter o álbum arrancado da sua mão e a exclamação feita. Ele encarou Ken, que usava apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura e abraçava o álbum protetoramente.

Aya levantou-se e então pegou a caixa. Já era um começo ele falar alguma coisa.

- Eu vim apenas entregar isso.

O jogador o encarou desconfiado. O ruivo depositou a caixa no colchão e disse:

- Pedi para Yoji ir até a casa onde sua avó morava. – ele viu os olhos verdes se arregalarem – Ele encontrou isso, que eu realmente não sei do que se trata e disse que lhe pertencia. Quase todo o resto foi destruído.

Após terminar de falar, ele se dirigiu para a porta. O moreninho apenas sussurrou.

- Aya...

- Gomen. Pela morte da sua avó. Eu sei o quanto é doloroso se perder um ente querido, mas... às vezes... as coisas apenas acontecem. – sussurrou num tom melancólico. Ele então pousou seu olhar violeta no outro – E... poderia me chamar de Ran enquanto estivermos nesta casa?

Ele saiu sem esperar por uma resposta. Ken observou-o por alguns segundos antes de sentar-se com estrondo na cama, pegando a caixa e abrindo-a com afobação. Então tirou um livro de couro marrom, de tamanho médio e volumoso. Na capa estava escrito em letras douradas: _"Diário pertencente a Chiori"._

Ele abraçou o objeto e sorriu, um sorriso levemente feliz.

- Ran...

**

* * *

**

Ele bateu na porta levemente, antes de empurra-la com o pé. O ruivo adentrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja pequena.

Ran colocou-a na penteadeira de mogno e então foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. Os raios solares iluminaram o quarto e revelaram o corpo dormindo calmamente entre os lençóis azul-marinho.

O espadachim sentou-se na beirada da cama e colocou a mão no ombro do outro.

- Ken?

O moreninho se remexeu assim que a claridade atingiu seu rosto. Ao sentir o toque quente em seu ombro ele abriu os olhos verdes, confuso onde estava.

- Aya?

O ruivo suspirou ante o nome usado pelo outro. Então retirou sua mão, falando.

- Eu trouxe café da manhã. Achei que teria fome. – então se levantou e se preparou para sair do quarto.

Ken sentiu sua pele fria após aquela mão ter se retirado de seu ombro. Ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo, ele arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, chamando timidamente.

- Er... Ran?

O mais velho parou e então se virou, encarando o outro, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

- Anou... gomen... pelo modo que eu agi. Mas, sabe, eu pensei que pudesse ser uma nova chance de ver minha obaa-san viva e tudo aquilo me fez ter raiva não só da situação, mas de mim mesmo. – ele torcia nervosamente os lençóis entre os dedos – E sobre o nome... você vai ter que me dar um tempo para me acostumar a lhe chamar de Ran.

O mencionado sorriu levemente. Então voltou até a cama e sentou-se na beira.

- Tudo bem. Ambos erramos ao agir como agirmos. Mas já é um bom começo que você esteja disposto a conversar.

O jogador sorriu.

- E também queria agradecer... por ter encontrado o diário da minha obaa-san pra mim. Ainda não li muito, mas aquilo... é precioso pra mim.

- Eu imaginei. Achei que aquilo pudesse servir de algum consolo...

- E serviu. Arigatou... Ran. – ele encarou-o nos olhos.

Ambos sentiram algo mudar. Eles não sabiam bem o que era, mas ficaram bem mais confortáveis uns com o outro. Ken foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, sussurrando timidamente.

- Não se importa... de tomar café da manhã comigo?

O espadachim sorriu levemente.

- Não. O que vai comer primeiro?

**

* * *

**

Ran podia dizer que se sentia em paz. Já fazia quase uma semana que ele estava isolado com Ken naquela casa e depois daquela manhã onde haviam conversado e feito às pazes, eles dividiam momentos de silêncios confortáveis.

Eles haviam criado um ritual: o ruivo preparava o almoço enquanto o moreno encostava-se à porta da cozinha, absorto em ler o diário de Hidaka Chiori. Vez ou outra ele comentava alguma passagem com Ran, que dava sua opinião quando achava que devia.

Hoje não era diferente. Ran Terminava de temperar o polvo, pois decidira que faria Takoyaki naquele dia. Foi quando ouviu a voz do jovem:

- Ran, você não vai acreditar nisso!

- O que foi Ken? – perguntou, sem parar o que fazia.

- Obaa-san era uma bruxa!

O espadachim parou e então se voltou para o outro, arqueando a sobrancelha. O moreninho conhecia bem aquele gesto.

- Eu não estou pirando de novo, ta?

- Sei.

O tom fora sério, mas o sorriso no canto do lábio de Ran traiu a intenção. Ken riu, pensando em como aquele gesto, mesmo que leve, era lindo.

- Pára com isso, Ran! Ela até escreveu aqui que eu poderia ter chances de ter herdado os poderes dela.

- E você acreditou?

- Que tal a gente comprovar?

O espadachim virou-se novamente, voltando a preparar o almoço. Então ouviu Ken lhe provocar.

- Está com medo Ran?

- Porque eu estaria?

- Porque eu posso provar que você está errado.

Ele parou o que fazia novamente. Parecia que o jogador o conhecia bem até demais.

- Dificilmente Ken.

- Quer apostar?

- No que nós possivelmente poderíamos apostar?

- Se eu conseguir provar... – as íris verdes, o encararam de frente – Nós vamos até a cidade à noite.

Ran colocou o óleo na frigideira para esquentar. Então comentou.

- Cansado daqui?

- Não é isso. Mas quero sair um pouco, ver gente diferente.

- Minha companhia deve ser detestável mesmo. – comentou secamente.

- Não é isso Ran, e você sabe! – Ken passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

O ruivo suspirou. Então colocou alguns Takoyakis para fritar.

- Muito bem. Se você não conseguir provar, você se encarrega da janta hoje.

- Nani! Ran... você sabe que eu sou um desastre na cozinha!

- Eu nunca provei da sua comida para saber disso. – replicou o espadachim, sem deixar de sorrir levemente com o pânico do outro.

Ken franziu o cenho e então foi até o outro, pegando-o pelo braço e virando-o de frente.

- Aposto que está se divertindo com isso não é maldito?

Ran o encarou nos olhos, só agora percebendo o quão próximos estavam. Sua voz saiu baixa como sempre.

- Você se irrita fácil Hidaka. Nenhum bruxo seria bem sucedido com esse pavio curto.

- Baka! – exclamou o jogador, soltando o braço do ruivo, e se afastando. Ele ficara incomodado com aquela proximidade – Ta, eu aceito. Depois do almoço nós vamos comprovar os meus 'poderes'.

Ran riu baixo quando viu o outro sair furiosamente da cozinha. Ele nunca imaginara que seria tão divertido tirar o atleta do sério.

**

* * *

**

- Acha que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou o ruivo, cruzando os braços.

- Pela milésima vez, estava escrito no diário da Obaa-san. Agora senta logo Ran!

O mencionado bufou e sentou-se ao lado do moreno na mesa de jantar. Eles haviam acabado de almoçar e Ken mal esperara ele tirar a mesa e já o arrastara para a sala novamente. A mesa agora tinha o velho diário, aberto numa página específica e três velas grossas, da cor negra. De onde o jogador tirara aquilo, era a dúvida em sua mente.

- E então... o que pretende fazer?

- Segundo a obaa-san, a nossa família conseguia manipular objetos sólidos, isso incluía acender velas sem precisar de fogo.

Ran arqueou a sobrancelha. Ken revirou os olhos.

- Só resta tentar e não precisa fazer essa cara.

- Só estou esperando por sua 'tentativa'.

O jogador ignorou-o e voltou seu olhar para a vela negra a sua frente. Ele espalmou ambas as mãos na mesa e concentrou seu olhar nela. Muito bem, como ele faria aquela vela acender-se sem isqueiro ou fósforo? Com magia? Mas deveria ter algumas palavras mágicas, não deveria?

- Você tem o olhar de fogo por acaso?

- Urusai, Ran. Você está me desconcentrando.

- Certo.

Ele encarou a vela novamente. Talvez devesse ser o poder da sua mente, talvez devesse se concentrar. Ele piscou irritado e bufou. Então viu uma faísca mínima sobre a vela. O jogador arregalou os olhos e pegou o diário da avó, lendo a passagem que deixara em aberto avidamente.

- O que houve?

- Calma... um minuto só.

- Ken, não acha que isso é per...

- Achei! – exclamou o outro, cortando o ruivo. Ele leu em voz alta – _"Criar o fogo com a força da vida"_. É isso!

- Isso o que?

Ken deu um sorrisinho para Ran e então voltou seu olhar para a vela.

- Observe.

O jogador fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, se concentrando. Quando os abriu, eles pareciam ter escurecido. Ele então soprou levemente contra a vela. O vento logo ficou laranja e do nada, o fogo surgiu no pavio, como que trazido pelo vento. O espadachim arregalou os olhos.

- Impossível...

Ken riu e então pegou a outra vela, soprando contra ela novamente. Ela se acendeu. Assim como a terceira. O ruivo estava sem palavras.

O moreninho levantou-se da cadeira e pegou o diário. Ele se dirigiu ao segundo andar e disse, em alto tom para que Ran ouvisse.

- Hoje à noite vai ter um festival na cidade. Poderíamos dar uma passada lá, o que acha?

O mais velho não soube o que responder.

**CONTINUA.**

Mystik


	4. Capítulo 3

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik. Lemon nesse capítulo.

**Anos Vazios - Terceira parte**

A sensação de Deja vu era muito forte, por mais que ele tentasse evitar. Ele podia ver com clareza Aya-chan correndo na sua frente com seu quimono e rindo.

- Ran? – a mão bronzeada em seu pulso fez o fantasma da irmã desaparecer.

- Nani, Ken?

- Vem comigo. – disse o moreninho, puxando-o até uma barraca mais ao fundo.

O ruivo não pôde deixar de notar como Ken estava bonito naquela noite. O mais jovem usava uma calça cargo da cor gelo e uma camiseta verde, que destacava seus olhos. Simples, mas por demais irresistível.

Ran também não pôde deixar de notar que seus pensamentos ultimamente se concentravam, e muito, no jogador. Em como ele ficava encantador sorrindo, como era raro esse gesto ser verdadeiro, em como seu corpo parecia ter luz própria, mesmo debaixo do sol...

- Aqui, chegamos!

O espadachim piscou, aturdido. Então arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você realmente espera que eu jogue isso?

- Porque não? Você é o espadachim do grupo, afinal de contas.

Eles estavam de frente de uma das barracas mais concorridas do lugar. Pendurado por uma corda havia um saco de tamanho médio, da cor dourada e as pessoas eram convidadas e tentar corta-lo pelos donos da barraca. Havia outras barracas do mesmo estilo, mas essa era a mais visitada pelo desafio ser maior. O ruivo cruzou os braços.

- Eu não vou jogar.

- Ah, vai Ran! Eu quero muito ver o que tem dentro do saco que vai ser o prêmio!

O outro olhou para o moreninho.

- Nunca te tomei por curioso.

- Pára de ser chato e vai logo!

Ele quase riu daquela reclamação. Realmente Ken lhe lembrava de momentos com Aya-chan. Dando um suspiro vencido, ele disse.

- Ta... eu tento.

Ele se congratulou pela escolha assim que viu o sorriso radiante que Ken lhe deu. E depois se perguntou quando aquele sorriso tinha se tornado tão essencial na sua vida.

**-----  
**

Já era noite avançada e eles andavam pela orla da praia particular, Ken num silêncio feliz enquanto comia um ou outro chocolate.

No fim, o espadachim tinha conseguido acertar o saco no primeiro golpe. Não fora difícil pra ele, realmente. Logo eles saíram da barraca com os braços carregados de doces finos e raros e no pulso direito do jogador tinha uma pulseira de contas budistas da cor preta. O detalhe em especial era que os mantras desenhados nela estavam na cor violeta... da mesma cor dos olhos de Ran, segundo o outro.

O mais velho ria, se divertindo ao ver a boca suja de chocolate do atleta, enquanto ele falava sobre assuntos corriqueiros. A única iluminação àquela hora era a luz da Lua, que estava cheia.

- Nee... Ran? Você acha... que podíamos ficar aqui para sempre?

O ruivo observou-o de canto de olho.

- Porque diz isso Ken?

- Não que eu não sinta falta do Yoji e do Omi, pelo contrário. Mas... – ele sentiu-se corar – Pela primeira vez... em muitos anos... eu me sinto verdadeiramente feliz.

O ruivo parou de andar e o mais jovem também. O jogador agora encarava o chão. Ele colocou a sacola com os doces na areia e continuou.

- Se fosse por mim... eu não voltaria.

- Ken... – murmurou Ran sem saber o que dizer.

Abruptamente Ken chutou a areia molhada, espirrando água no ruivo. O espadachim bufou ao sentir sua roupa grudar em seu corpo. O mais jovem riu, travesso, e saiu correndo pela praia, rindo para si, enquanto via sob os ombros, Ran correr atrás dele. Ele riu mais ainda. Foi quando algo lhe puxou pelas pernas, fazendo-o cair.

Ele virou-se e deparou-se com o olhar do ruivo. Ele deu uma virada rápida, querendo tirar o outro de cima de si. Uma pequena luta começara.

Suas roupas já estavam cheias de areia, que grudavam ainda mais. Ambos se embolavam um ao outro, mais e mais, tentando ganhar aquela pequena disputa.

Ran prensou o moreno na areia, prendendo os pulsos do jogador acima da sua cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso que se tornava mais e mais freqüente na frente do jovem.

- Ganhei. – constatou apenas.

Ken riu, parando de se debater. Ele encarou as íris violetas e então tudo paralisou. Só o barulho do vai e vem das ondas podia ser ouvido. O atleta entreabriu os lábios, completamente hipnotizado pelo olhar do espadachim. Algo estava mudando...

Não foi nada premeditado. O ruivo abaixou-se lentamente, seus lábios se inclinando nos do moreninho. Ambos ofegaram baixo quando sentiram suas bocas grudarem uma na outra. Os olhos se fecharam, querendo absorver as sensações.

O beijo foi lento, sinuoso, mágico. Os corpos se afundaram um no outro, se esfregaram um no outro, querendo mais contato. Mais.

Quando as línguas se tocaram, um choque transpassou ambos. Gemidos abafados ecoaram e o vento pareceu embala-los.

Ken abriu os olhos, que estavam escurecidos de prazer, desejo, amor, luxuria... tudo. Ele encarou o mais velho em cima de si. Nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios. Ele beijou o canto da boca do ruivo, passando a língua vagarosamente por lá, sentindo o gosto salgado da água do mar. Ele gemeu, completamente deliciado.

- Ran...

**-----  
**

Nenhum lençol de seda na Terra conseguiria abrandar as chamas que consumiam seu corpo no momento. Ken gemeu mais alto, arqueando as costas de encontro à boca que tomava seu corpo.

Ran observava cada detalhe do outro. A pele bronzeada brilhando pelo suor, os gemidos lânguidos, os olhos verdes desfocados. Ele gemeu para si, enquanto sua língua lambia vagarosamente o membro em sua boca, sentindo o gosto agridoce do jogador.

Ele começou a toma-lo por inteiro, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem. O moreninho grunhiu de êxtase, agarrando os fios vermelhos, enrolando suas pernas nos ombros de Ran. O ruivo aproximou-se mais do corpo arfante, agarrando as nádegas do outro, apertando-as, sentindo-as.

Ken pendeu a cabeça para o lado, seus gemidos e ofegos saindo cada vez mais entrecortados. Seus olhos se abriram, mas tudo que ele enxergava era um borrão. Seus pés se debateram levemente contra as espáduas do ruivo, quando o sentiu suga-lo com mais vontade. Era surreal.

O ruivo foi deslizando a língua deliciosamente pelo membro rijo em sua boca, sentindo sua gula pelo outro aumentar, enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos, intensos. Ele estremecia a cada gemido que deixava os lábios carnudos, a cada arrepio, a cada puxada em seus cabelos. E tudo que queria era vê-lo explodir, desfalecer diante de seus olhos, dentro da sua boca.

- Ran... ahn... – o gemido rouco escapava freqüentemente da boca de Ken, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais suplicante.

Seu corpo todo foi tomado por um arrepio intenso e incontrolável, fazendo-o apertar os fios ruivos entre seus dedos enquanto o orgasmo chegava rápido e sem perdão. Um grito mudo ecoou no quarto enquanto o jogador arqueava as costas, sentindo seu ápice inundar a boca do espadachim.

O ruivo bebeu tudo, como um homem sedento, sem deixar escapar nada. Lentamente ele deixou aquele pedaço de carne deslizar pra fora da sua boca e ambos se encararam novamente, as respirações ainda alteradas. Ran podia jurar... que via o brilho da lua refletido nos olhos verdes.

Ele ergueu o corpo na direção do moreno e beijou aqueles lábios irresistíveis, engolindo os poucos gemidos baixos, sugando aquela língua na sua. Eles não haviam trocado uma palavra desde a praia, somente ofegos e gemidos dos nomes um do outro. E não parecia necessário quebrar esse momento... com coisas tão vazias.

Ran puxou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. Ele sentiu a mão bronzeada encostar-se em sua bochecha, numa carícia, o leve tilintar da pulseira que Ken usava ressoando em seus ouvidos. Os olhos verdes estavam encobertos pelos cachos castanhos, escurecidos de suor. Aquele rosto que passara os últimos dias admirando de longe se aproximou do seu.

- Ran... – o jogador roçou os lábios nos do outro, gemendo baixo pelo gosto agridoce – me possua... me faça seu...

O ruivo gemeu contra os lábios tentadoramente leves nos seus e não resistiu por muito tempo, tornando o beijo mais firme e fogoso. Suas mãos apertaram as nádegas do outro novamente.

Ken grunhiu de desejo dentro do beijo e ergueu-se sobre os joelhos, roçando-se contra o membro ainda quente e rijo do espadachim. Ele encostou a testa na do mais velho e desceu contra ele lentamente, mordendo os lábios para não gemer de dor.

Ran deixou o outro descer completamente antes de soltar um suspiro prazeroso, sentindo-se envolto pelo calor apertado do jovem, sua respiração se misturando na dele. Ele abraçou-o frouxamente pela cintura, mordiscando os lábios suculentos, sussurrando o nome dele como uma oração.

O atleta largou-se inteiro sobre o corpo do outro, sentindo toda a dor se dissipar. Então notou como seus sentidos começaram a ficar mais aguçados, ouvia cada segundo da respiração do outro, sentia com firmeza a pele se escorregando na sua e podia jurar... que via o brilho da lua refletido nos olhos violetas.

- Ken... – ouvir seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira fazia seu sangue ferver. O moreno começou a se movimentar languidamente sobre o colo do outro, num sobe e desce lento e apaixonado.

Eles se encaravam, presos no olhar um do outro, enquanto se mexiam em sincronia, esquecidos do mundo, das responsabilidades, da Kritiker, só se importando com aquele sentimento que crescia assustadoramente e os embalava de forma voraz. Ran apertava mais o abraço, colando mais os corpos, sentindo o membro do moreno, rijo novamente, roçar em seu abdome, umedecendo-o.

O jogador não suportou mais e jogou o rosto pra trás, se mexendo mais rápido, mais avidamente, gemendo livremente, cravando a unha nos ombros pálidos, sentindo tudo sair do controle. Seu corpo pegava fogo e tudo por causa de Ran. Seus movimentos se tornavam mais urgentes, e o fim chegava de modo tortuoso.

Quando atingiram o ápice juntos, nenhum dos dois notou que a Lua brilhara mais forte ou que algumas estrelas caíram. Tudo que importava naquele momento... era a sensação se tornarem unidos. De corpo e alma.

**-----  
**

Abriu os olhos verdes, se remexendo sonolento na cama, percebendo estar sozinho. Ele sentou-se e então viu Ran sentado na poltrona perto da janela, a luz do sol fazendo seus fios ruivos brilharem como fogo e a íris violeta lhe fitava.

Ken sorriu sem se conter. Todo seu corpo doía, mas era uma dor boa... deliciosa. O espadachim ergueu-se da poltrona e foi até a cama, sentando-se nela. O jogador sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente com aquele silêncio.

- Ne Ran... eu...

O mais velho calou-o com os lábios. Ken gemeu baixinho, sentindo aquele gosto único. Seu coração pareceu querer sair do peito e sua mente trabalhava a mil. Quando o beijou terminou, ele sussurrou.

- Me assustei ao acordar sozinho.

- Estava te observando. Você fica lindo... – ele deslizou os dedos pálidos pelo rosto do moreno – Banhado pelo sol.

Ken sentiu-se corar novamente pelas palavras do outro e então o abraçou forte, indo até o mais velho, sentando-se em seu colo. Sua voz saiu baixa, temerosa.

- Você não vai me deixar... como os outros, não é?

Ran suspirou, o perfume do outro permeando seus sentidos como um feitiço... do qual ele nem pensava em resistir. Sua voz saiu carinhosa.

- Nunca.

**-----**

Uma semana. Sete dias. 168 horas. Ken podia contar em várias maneiras o tempo em que ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Nada, nada podia ser melhor do que dormir e acordar envolto pelos braços de Ran. Ouvir aquele riso único e tão belo, que ele se perguntava como vivera sem. Sentir o amor em cada gesto, em cada palavra do ruivo.

O atleta sorriu como um bobo ao pensar nisso. Amor. Ele, Hidaka Ken, estava amando! E nada mais, nada menos, que Fujimiya Ran. Que lhe amava de volta. Certamente se alguém lhe dissesse isso há um mês atrás, ele riria muito.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos.

O jovem riu pelas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido tão carinhosamente. Eles haviam acabado de acordar e mal trocaram beijos de bom dia e as coisas haviam esquentado entre eles, como se os beijos trocados fossem madeira jogada ao fogo. Agora estavam entrelaçados, completamente saciados e Ken começara a devanear sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Seus olhos verdes encararam o outro.

- Só por meus pensamentos?

Ran sorriu. Então o beijou calidamente, murmurando.

- Apenas me perguntava o que você tanto pensava... parecia estar longe.

- Estava pensando sobre nós. – ele abraçou-o, seus dedos se entrelaçando na mão do ruivo – Sobre como tudo mudou. Para melhor.

O espadachim ficou por cima do seu adorado jogador e deslizou o nariz carinhosamente no pescoço tentador dele.

- Definitivamente para melhor.

O moreno riu como uma criança que estava com seu brinquedo favorito. Ran então se ergueu.

- Vamos tomar um banho? Pensei que podíamos ir dar uma volta na cidade hoje.

Ao ouvir aquilo, seu peito se apertou de forma misteriosa. O que havia de mal em dar uma volta pela cidade, afinal? Ele baniu esses sentimentos estranhos e estendeu a mão para o outro.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.

**-----**

Ken ria de algo que o ruivo falara. Aquele dia estava sendo perfeito como todos os outros. Eles haviam visitado várias lojas da cidade e comprado lembranças para os outros dois Weiss. Agora tinham acabado de almoçar num restaurante aconchegante da avenida principal e voltavam para a casa de praia de mãos dadas. Eles foram atravessando a rua conversando quando o moreno parou. Seu peito se comprimiu de forma angustiante e um barulho de besouro, alto, ecoou no seu ouvido.

- O que houve Ken?

- Não consegue ouvir isso? O besouro...

Ele parou de falar e encarou Ran que tinha os olhos arregalados. Tudo, a partir dali, ocorreu em frações de segundo. Uma buzina alta veio na direção deles. O ruivo empurrou-o com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. As sacolas voaram de sua mão... assim como o corpo do espadachim. O jogador tinha as íris verdes arregaladas ao ver o arco que o corpo do mais velho fez no ar após a colisão com o carro, e depois o baque surdo dele caindo no chão.

Tudo se acelerou novamente.

- Ran!

**CONTINUA.**

Mystik**  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik.

* * *

**Anos Vazios - Quarta parte**

Yoji e Omi entraram apressados no hospital. Desde aquele telefonema de Manx, ambos estavam angustiados para chegar na tal cidade onde os outros dois estavam instalados. Eles foram andando pelos corredores até avistarem Ken.

O moreninho estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede, apesar de haver várias cadeiras vazias na sala de espera onde ele se encontrava. Seu olhar estava perdido e seus dedos mexiam inconscientemente com as contas da pulseira que usava.

Omi se ajoelhou, colocando a mão no ombro do outro.

- Ken-kun... está tudo bem com você?

A voz do moreninho saiu sumida.

- Ele... me empurrou. Porque? Ele disse que nunca ia me deixar... baka mentiroso.

Yoji ajudou o arqueiro a erguer o outro. A voz era consoladora.

- Vem... você precisa descansar. Senta aqui Ken.

O moreninho desvencilhou-se deles, lágrimas quentes inundando seus olhos opacos.

- Vocês não entendem! O Ran... prometeu... – ele soluçou, abraçando seu corpo – Ele prometeu...

Nesse momento o médico apareceu na sala. A um sinal do mais velho, o hacker conduziu gentilmente o jogador para uma das cadeiras. O playboy acompanhou o médico, falando assim que saíram da sala de espera.

- Como ele está?

O senhor suspirou longamente.

- Temo que as notícias não são animadoras. O carro atingiu o senhor Fujimiya em cheio, resultando em algumas costelas quebradas. Mas a batida na cabeça é o que me preocupa. Segundo o resultado dos meus exames ele poderá ficar desacordado por tempo indeterminado.

- Você diz... tipo em coma?

- Exatamente.

- O que?

Os homens voltaram-se para a voz e deram de cara com Ken e Omi atrás dele tentando traze-lo de volta a sala de espera. O atleta saiu num rompante pelos corredores, em direção a saída. Os loiros cumprimentaram o médico e saíram atrás do outro.

- Mentiroso! Mentiroso filho da puta! Porque prometeu aquilo se não ia cumprir? Porque... – ele estava na entrada do hospital e dezenas de pessoas o encaravam com olhares estranhos, vendo o moreno resmungar em voz alta. Mas ele não se importava.

* * *

Uma semana. Sete dias. 168 horas. Ken podia contar em várias maneiras o tempo em que estava sofrendo. O quadro clínico de Ran não mudara nada. Ele continuava em coma, sem chances futuras de acordar. Como a sua irmã.

Ele se isolara. Sabia que não estava sozinho naquela casa, que Omi e Yoji sempre estavam por perto, mas eles não eram o ruivo. Aquela casa, aquele pequeno paraíso criado por eles agora era a mais turva e preciosa lembrança do jogador.

O moreninho passava horas e horas lendo o diário da avó, tentando achar uma maneira, qualquer uma, de ajudar Ran. Afundava-se em pesquisas de símbolos, ia para a praia praticar seu poder recém descoberto, mas cada dia se desesperava mais por não achar uma resposta para suas angústias.

Aquele sofrimento já ia completar duas semanas, quando Ken achou algo peculiar no diário de Chiori. O dia em que fora escrito era no dia da morte de sua mãe. E o que lera lhe enchera de confusão.

"_Nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas minha filha Hikame é uma idiota. Uma completa idiota. Eu sei como ninguém a dor que é perder alguém querido. Sei que ela deve ter sofrido muito quando Naoto morreu. Mas ela deveria se lembrar que ainda tem um filho para criar. Ken não deveria crescer sem os pais._

_Ouvi o barulho do besouro naquela manhã e soube, no mesmo instante, que Hikame havia proclamado a maldição. E que havia se matado. Meus temores se confirmaram quando, já à noite, o oficial Kotaro veio me informar do corpo de minha filha que pescadores haviam retirado do mar. Meu coração quase parou._

_Muitos estranharam minha atitude distante, sem lágrimas. Mas eu tinha sido avisada pelo besouro. E eu também tinha que ser forte, por meu pequeno Ken. Nunca revelarei a ele sobre suas habilidades, já que não tenho certeza se ele realmente as herdou e também nunca revelarei sobre a verdadeira morte de sua mãe. Ele não precisa sofrer sabendo que ela preferiu seguir Naoto no mundo dos mortos do quê cuidar dele._

_Mas essa maldição me preocupa. Seria minha filha tão egoísta a ponto de proclamá-la? Só o tempo dirá. Mas desde já sinto um enorme pesar pelo meu neto... e por aqueles que virá a amar"._

O moreninho fechou o enorme diário e colocou-o ao seu lado na cama. Uma palavra girava e girava na sua mente.

- Maldição?

* * *

- Você vai viajar? Mas para onde Ken-kun? – Omi realmente não entendia a atitude do outro.

- Eu preciso Omitchi. – um sorriso melancólico – Mas volto em no máximo dois dias.

Ele não queria abandonar Ran. Mas precisava de respostas. E algo em seu interior lhe dizia que as encontraria na sua cidade natal e ajudaria ao ruivo também.

Ken abraçou Omi e logo desceu as escadas com a mochila, encontrando Yoji encostado no batente da porta, olhando para o mar. Sua voz saiu baixa.

- Se você o ama, porque está fugindo?

- Yoji, eu não...

- Nem eu, nem Omi somos idiotas. – cortou o playboy agora o encarando.

O jogador colocou a mochila no chão e foi até o mais velho, abraçando-o. Após um momento de surpresa, o ex-detetive retornou o abraço, confortando o mais novo, enquanto sussurrava.

- Por que está indo embora Ken?

- Não estou indo embora. Eu apenas... estou atrás de respostas. – admitiu o moreninho numa meia verdade.

- Quer que a gente cuide dele até você voltar? – um soluço escapou de Ken. Yoji sorriu – Volte logo. A gente te espera, ta bom?

* * *

Yokohama. Havia anos que não voltava para aquele lugar. Desde que se mudara com a avó para Tokyo atrás dos seus sonhos de se tornar um jogador de futebol na capital.

- O futuro se mostrou bem diferente obaa-san. – murmurou para si enquanto estacionava a moto no penhasco que ficava perto de sua antiga casa.

Ken desligou o veículo e desceu, com o diário de Chiori em mãos, indo até a ponta do penhasco, ouvindo o barulho ruidoso do mar contra as rochas ecoar em seus ouvidos. Ajoelhou-se, colocando o livro no chão, pegando a adaga dentro dele, abrindo-o numa certa página.

Ele encontrara esse feitiço logo depois de ler aquela intrigante passagem no diário da avó. Dizia funcionar para invocar aqueles que não estavam mais neste mundo. E no momento, essa era a única solução que encontrara.

O moreno fez um pentagrama na rocha com a adaga e depois fez um corte na mão com ela, franzindo o cenho levemente. Sua voz saiu baixa.

- Aquele que se foi deve voltar. Aquele que o mar tragou, deve retornar. Perguntas são feitas para respostas achar. Invoco o mundo dos mortos para a paz encontrar.

Ele derrubou o sangue em cima do pentagrama, repetindo o feitiço várias vezes, achando que nada iria acontecer realmente. Foi quando um vento gelado circulou seu corpo, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. Como uma vertigem, seu mundo foi sugado, as imagens passando aceleradamente ao seu lado até parar.

Ele se via no mesmo penhasco, mas tudo a sua volta estava sem cor. E havia uma pessoa a sua frente, na ponta do penhasco. Uma mulher.

- Okaa-san?

A dita mulher virou-se. Íris verdes iguais as suas o encararam. Hikame sorriu.

- O que faz aqui Ken?

Por um momento o jogador não soube o que dizer. Por um momento.

- Eu achei o diário da obaa-san. E esse feitiço. Só você pode me ajudar.

- O que posso fazer por você?

- Ela escreveu no diário dela que você proclamou uma maldição... antes de se matar.

A loira sorriu. Então virou seu corpo para o mar novamente, entoando:

- Todos aqueles do meu sangue, a partir deste feitiço serão impedidos de amar. Se eles se apaixonarem com todo seu ser, o amado sofrerá uma morte terrível. Assim, livro-os deste sofrimento que é o amor.

Ken sentiu uma raiva cega subir-lhe pela garganta. Ele se aproximou da figura da mãe, gritando.

- Como você pode ser tão egoísta? Impedido de amar? Que espécie de mãe é você que joga essa maldição no seu próprio filho!

Hikame voltou seu olhar vazio ao atleta.

- Você ainda não conhece a dor de amar meu filho. A dor que é amar alguém mais que a si próprio, a ponto de desistir de algo muito precioso para você. E depois... perdê-la.

- Por sua causa... por causa dessa sua idiotice... Ran pode morrer! – ele não se conteve. O tapa dado em Hikame ecoou no cenário vazio do penhasco.

A mulher encarou-o, sem se abalar.

- Ran?

Ken não soube de onde tirou o sangue para corar diante do tom curioso da mãe.

- A pessoa que eu amo. Você pode não saber, mas eu sofri muito na minha vida. Quase fui morto queimado, fui traído pela pessoa que eu mais confiava. Afundei-me nas trevas de uma maneira que acho que nunca poderei escapar. E quando obaa-san precisou de mim... eu não pude ajuda-la. Mas... se não fosse por tudo isso... eu nunca o teria conhecido. Talvez seríamos mais dois desconhecidos na multidão.

- Filho... – o tom de Hikame foi sério – Se você pudesse... voltar no tempo... e desfazer tudo isso. Se pudesse realizar seus verdadeiros sonhos... você o faria?

A pergunta pegou o moreno de surpresa.

Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo e desfazer tudo isso... se Kaze nunca o houvesse traído... ele ainda jogaria na J-League. Seria mais famoso do que jamais imaginara. E sua avó ainda estaria viva. Ele encontraria alguém que o amasse... e seria feliz.

Mas...

A realização caiu como uma tonelada de tijolos em sua cabeça. Ele não teria Ran. Ele nunca teria conhecido Ran, eles nunca teriam viajado para Nagoya naquela casa de praia, nunca teriam se beijado pela primeira vez a luz da lua, ele nunca teria sentido aquele fogo se alastrar pelo seu corpo diante das mãos do espadachim. Ele nunca teria aquela semana plena de felicidade.

Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas contra sua vontade. Aquela realização de que ele se sujeitaria a sofrer tudo aquilo de novo apenas para pode estar com o ruivo lhe mortificou. A idéia de que tudo tinha um propósito neste mundo... de que seu destino fora sofrer para encontrar Ran. De que até aquele momento no terraço onde lutara com o espadachim, onde o vira pela primeira vez... fôra nada mais do que uma existência vazia.

- Eu... não quero mudar nada. Se mudar algo significa perde-lo... quero que tudo continue como está.

A mulher sorriu ternamente. Então perguntou de novo.

- Mesmo que esse amor lhe traga dor e sofrimento?

Ken sorriu melancolicamente.

- Hai. Porque ele se tornou mais importante do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Ele…se tornou o meu mundo okaa-san. O meu Ran.

Hikame o encarou com os olhos verdes brilhantes. Então disse.

- Você nunca precisou de um feitiço para resolver sua vida. A única força que pode quebrar a maldição... é o seu amor. Um amor... que você estaria disposto a se sacrificar por ele.

O barulho do besouro ecoou alto. Ken paralisou. Então a loira falou novamente.

- Você está pronto para viver... meu filho.

Ele não pôde fazer nada ao ver o corpo da mãe cair no mar. Como a dezessete anos atrás. O turbilhão que o levara até lá surgiu novamente, e seu mundo escureceu.

* * *

- Doutor, venha rápido! – disse a enfermeira pelo interfone.

O médico Kawamura foi sem demora até o quarto 880. Curioso pela urgência que a voz da enfermeira denunciara. Ao chegar descobriu porque. O paciente Fujimiya Ran abrira os olhos.

**CONTINUA.**

Mystik


	6. Epílogo

**Casal:** AyaxKen

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

**Nota:** Esta história é dedicada inteiramente a minha coisa rosa querida Lilik. Trecho da música pertencente ao Dream Theater.

* * *

**Anos Vazios - Epílogo**

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Ken? – perguntou o ruivo, abraçando-o por trás, deixando seu corpo esquentar o do mais jovem naquele fim de outono.

- Sim... vai ser melhor assim. – o jogador sorriu feliz – Além do que não preciso mais dele. Tudo que preciso... está aqui comigo. – respondeu apertando a mão pálida em sua cintura.

Yoji e Omi estavam ao lado dos dois, apenas observando o horizonte, o sol se pondo no mar. O playboy perguntou.

- Foi aqui que ela... ?

- Sim. – respondeu o atleta – Vocês poderiam me deixar a sós por um momento?

Os três sorriram. Ran beijou-o no pescoço calidamente e desfez o abraço, se afastando com os outros dois.

Ken sorriu e abriu o diário de Chiori, numa página em que tinha sua própria letra escrita:

"_Obaa-san,_

_Por muito tempo eu pensei que era uma casca vazia. Mas você, mesmo que sem saber, me ajudou a tirar esse véu dos meus olhos._

_Sei que vou sofrer muito quando morrer. Sei que as trevas me engolfaram e sou tão culpado quanto criminosos comuns._

_Mas tenho tudo que preciso comigo. Dois amigos maravilhosos... e a única pessoa que poderia me fazer feliz. Encontrei-a na escuridão como você desejava._

_Descanse em paz... porque agora... eu vou começar a viver. Ao lado da pessoa que eu amo._

_Hidaka Ken"._

O moreno se aproximou do penhasco e jogou o diário no mar, vendo-o ser engolido pelas ondas furiosas. Então voltou até os outros assassinos, sorrindo levemente. Ran se aproximou e entrelaçou sua mão na do moreninho, os últimos brilhos do sol refletindo no par de alianças douradas na mão esquerda de cada um. Tudo ia ficar bem. Os anos vazios... haviam sido deixados para trás.

_**Once the stone**_

_(Uma vez que a pedra)_

_**You're crawling under**_

_(Que você está rastejando embaixo)_

_**Is lifted off your shoulders  
**(É erguida de seus ombros)_

_**Once the cloud that's raining  
**(Uma vez a nuvem que está chovendo)_

_**Over your head disappears  
**(Em cima de sua cabeça desaparece)_

_**The noise that you'll hear  
**(O barulho que você ouvirá)_

_**Is the crashing down of hollow years**  
(É o desabar dos anos vazios)_

**OWARI**

Espero que tenham gostado.

Mystik


End file.
